Rémission
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: ROY POV. Attention spoiler de l'anime. ONESHOT. Ce situe après la fin de l'anime.


**NdlA : Voilà je crois la première histoire que j'écris qui soit de type Roy POV. Je trouve très difficile de se mettre à la place de ce personnage très complexe.**

**Alors l'histoire de cette fic m'est venue en regardant "La chambre des officiers". Elle se situe juste à la fin de l'anime. Pour être honnête, le film ne m'a pas satisfaite d'un point de vue Royai et je ne comprenais pas le départ de Roy pour ce petit poste frontalier enneigé. Alors j'avais décidé de réécrire une fin. Et puis au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais et que les mots me venaient à l'esprit, j'ai cru entrapercevoir les éventuelles motivations à son départ que j'ai essayé de retranscrire ici. Je ne suis pas parfaitement sûre d'y avoir réussi, mais j'aurai essayé...**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fic est particulière à plusieurs points de vue. D'une part, le temps employé : le présent, très important, car ****je vais vous demander d'imaginer que vous êtes un corps gazeux par exemple, invisible à l'oeil nu, et de vous mettre en spectateur. D'autre part, le style employé : des phrases courtes, c'est totalement fait exprès pour créer une ambiance...**

**Ensuite, il s'agit d'un Roy POV (Point of view - point de vue), il va donc falloir essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de Roy. Comme d'hab. les pensées sont écrites en italique.**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

Rémission **

**Devant le manoir de Bradley**

« Colonel ! Colonel Mustang ! … Roy Mustang ! Non ! »

_« Qui est-ce qui cri comme ça dans mon oreille ? _

_Et ce goût dans ma bouche…est-ce du sang ? _

_Suis-je en train de mourir ? _

_Je ne vois pas de lumière, tout est noir… _

_Noir, tellement noir, noi… »

* * *

_

**A l'hôpital**

« Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

« Je ne sais pas docteur.

« Regardez moi ça »

Le docteur écarte le drap blanc maculé de sang qui recouvre le torse de Mustang.

« Blessure à arme blanche. »

Le chirurgien prend une sonde et l'enfonçe délicatement dans la blessure.

« C'est profond. Il doit sûrement s'agir d'une épée ou d'un sabre… Heureusement, le cœur n'a pas été touché… Je pense que je vais pouvoir lui sauver son bras… »

Le chirurgien se redresse et examine son visage :

« Par contre, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son œil… Misère… »

Le docteur soupire et se tourne vers les infirmières.

« Préparez le moi et montez le au bloc. Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. »

Une infirmière s'approche de lui :

« Et la jeune femme ?

« Quoi la jeune femme ?

« Celle qui était avec lui. Elle attend toujours dans le couloir. Elle est blessée au bras aussi, mais elle ne veut pas se faire soigner. »

Le docteur pousse un deuxième soupir.

« Bon, je vais lui parler. Faites ce que je vous ai demandé en attendant. J'arrive. »

* * *

**Dans la salle d'opération**

_« Qui est-ce qui gémit ? Est-ce moi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Et tout ce bruit, ces bips incessants, ces voix… Je n'en peux plus… Arrêtez de faire du bruit ! »_

« Docteur ! Il revient à lui.

« Réinjectez lui une dose d'anesthésiant. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il se réveille. »

Roy battait des paupières, il vit une forte lumière blanche et la forme floue d'une femme brune se pencher sur lui et poser un masque sur son nez.

« Non… »

Tout redevint noir.

* * *

**Dans une chambre d'hôpital**

« Docteur, comment va-t-il ?

« Bien, compte tenu des dégâts qu'il a subi. Mais il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver le maximum de ses capacités. »

Roy entendait les voix en sourdine, comme si elles venaient de très loin.

_« Parlent-ils de moi ? Qui est là ? Et pourquoi suis-je dans le noir ? »_

« Vous semblez fatiguée Lieutenant, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et prendre du repos. Vous-même avez été blessée. Rester ici ne servira à rien en l'état actuel des choses.

« Je veux rester.

« C'est le médecin qui parle Lieutenant, rentrez chez vous. S'il y a du nouveau, je vous promets de vous faire appeler immédiatement. »

Roy entendit un soupir de résignation.

« D'accord. »

Il sentit un léger courant d'air lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le médecin et son accompagnatrice.

_« Qui était là ? Il a dit Lieutenant. Etait-ce Hawkeye ?... Riza Hawk… »_

Mais il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Roy s'agite dans son lit. Aussitôt, une alarme se déclenche et une infirmière fait irruption dans sa chambre.

« Alors mon poussin, on se réveille enfin ! »

Il sent qu'on lui soulève son bras et qu'on le tâte à la recherche d'un pouls.

« Vous avez soif ? »

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas.

« Tenez, buvez ça. »

Il sent qu'on lui passe une paille entre les lèvres. Il aspire l'eau fraîche. Ca fait du bien.

Il veut parler mais sa gorge lui fait mal et il n'arrive qu'à émettre des borborygmes.

« Chut. Du calme. Ca fait des jours que vous n'avez pas parlé et que vous êtes inconscient. Il faut y aller doucement. Ca va revenir. »

Roy se calme et repose sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Tenez, buvez encore un peu. Vous êtes tout déshydraté. »

De nouveau il boit à la paille comme un enfant. Et il déteste ça, mais en même temps, il sent le liquide couler dans sa gorge et parcourir son corps, et ça lui fait du bien.

Il essaie de parler de nouveau.

Sa voix est rocailleuse et les mots lui brûlent la gorge :

« Tout… est… noir. Pourquoi ? »

L'infirmière se raidit imperceptiblement près de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Vous êtes blessé au visage. On a du vous bander les yeux. »

Roy se fige.

_« On m'a bandé les yeux ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

Lentement, il soulève son bras droit encore valide et avec peine le porte à son visage pour toucher les tissus qui lui couvrent les yeux. Puis il descend doucement, caressant en tremblant sa joue droite, son menton, ses lèvres, remontant vers son nez, puis glissant ses doigts sur son autre joue.

Il marque un temps de pause. Il peut sentir du bout de ses doigts les chairs abîmées, enflées, qui vont mourir sous le bandeau qui lui couvre le haut du visage.

Il referme son poing sur sa joue et un sanglot lui échappe.

Soudain, un sentiment de désespoir le prend et il veut arracher ses bandages.

Il sent l'infirmière qui se rue sur lui et lui attrape ses mains pour l'en empêcher. Il l'entend qui appelle à l'aide.

« Docteur ! Docteur ! Vite… »

Une autre personne se précipite dans sa chambre.

On lui saisit son bras et on y enfonce une aiguille.

Trente secondes plus tard, il s'enfonce dans un état comateux salutaire.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir lui attacher les poignets pour le moment. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'il retire ses bandages s'il veut sauver son autre œil. »

* * *

**Le surlendemain**

Roy émerge de nouveau. Toujours dans l'obscurité.

Il essaye de lever son bras vers son visage, mais il n'y arrive pas. On l'a attaché. Il essaye de forcer sur ses attaches.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Du calme Colonel. Il faut rester tranquille. »

Roy reconnaît la voix. Celle de sa subordonnée. Riza.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière. Ne bougez pas. »

_Où veut-elle que j'aille ? Je suis cloué sur ce lit._

Mais il fait ce qu'elle lui dit. Il reste allongé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de l'infirmière. La même que celle à son dernier réveil.

Déjà il la déteste.

« Ca y est, mon poussin est revenu parmi nous. »

_Suis pas son poussin !_

« Vous avez soif ? »

Roy n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il sent la paille s'immiscer entre ses lèvres.

Et il a honte. Honte parce qu'il est à la merci de cette infirmière, honte parce qu'il est incapable de boire autrement qu'à la paille, honte parce qu'il est reconnaissant que cette paille soit là, honte parce qu'il sent la présence silencieuse de Riza dans la pièce, honte parce qu'elle le voit comme ça.

Il veut qu'on le détache. Il promet de ne plus essayer de retirer son bandage.

xxxxx

L'infirmière est partie depuis quelques minutes. Le chirurgien est venu aussi et est reparti, content de son travail.

Mais personne ne lui a encore dit ce qu'il veut savoir.

Riza est toujours là, assise quelque part, à le veiller en silence. Il sent sa présence, il entend sa respiration rythmée.

« Lieutenant… »

Riza s'agite dans son siège.

« Oui, Colonel. Vous voulez boire ? »

La dernière chose que veut Mustang, c'est que Riza lui donne à boire à la paille.

« Non.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle l'infirmière ? »

Déjà elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

« Non. »

Riza se retourne. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors elle se rassoit et attend qu'il lui parle.

Il porte une main à ses yeux toujours bandés.

« Mes yeux… »

Il sent la tension chez la jeune femme. Il n'ose pas continuer ce qu'il veut lui demander. Il se rend compte de la responsabilité qu'il lui met sur ses épaules en lui demandant de lui dire la vérité.

Il y a un silence. Puis il entend la voix calme de Riza.

« Vous ne serez pas aveugle… »

Il attend la suite. Il sait qu'il y a une suite. Et il sait que Riza lui dira, elle n'a jamais flanché devant aucun obstacle.

« Mais vous avez perdu votre œil gauche. Les docteurs n'ont rien pu faire… »

Il sent dans son intonation qu'elle lutte contre les larmes pour garder un ton posé.

« Je suis désolée Colonel. Tellement désolée. »

Elle se lève et se précipite hors de la chambre. Il est seul.

Maintenant il sait.

xxxxx

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est réveillé. Il n'a plus reçu la visite de Riza depuis l'autre jour.

Le chirurgien est venu le voir après son départ, il lui a expliqué que son œil gauche était définitivement perdu mais que l'œil droit sera sauvé à condition de le garder dans la plus totale obscurité pour les jours à venir.

_Ok, je n'ai plus mon œil gauche, mais je suis encore en vie._

Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda sont venus, mais il a refusé de les voir. Trop tôt.

Souvent, il se touche du bout des doigts ses cicatrices sur sa joue, cherchant à en déterminer leur cartographie, les frontières, les creux, les collines… Il voudrait pouvoir se voir. Mais il sait que s'il retire son bandage, on lui attachera de nouveau les poignets à son lit.

Et ça, il ne le veut pas.

Les journées passent, longues, courtes, entrecoupées de la visite de cette infirmière qui lui tape sur les nerfs, du chirurgien, de siestes, à écouter les bruits du dehors, du dedans…

Il veut partir d'ici, il a peur, il veut rentrer chez lui, il veut rester ici caché à l'abri de ces murs…

Il doute, il ne sait plus.

xxxxx

Quelqu'un est dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas l'infirmière, il ne reconnaît pas son parfum lourd. Non. Ce parfum là est léger, comme une brise de printemps chargée de l'odeur des fleurs sauvages.

Il aime ce parfum.

Derrière ses bandages, il s'imagine marchant au milieu d'une prairie, la brise joue sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux en bataille. Le ciel est bleu. Il se sent bien.

Il se rendort. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est seul. Il se demande s'il a rêvé mais le léger effluve du parfum délicat qu'il peut toujours sentir lui assure que non.

L'infirmière entre.

« Il fait chaud ici. »

Il n'a pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle a déjà ouvert la fenêtre. Le parfum s'évapore.

Il déteste cette infirmière.

xxxxx

_Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est ce remue-ménage ?_

La réponse à sa question ne tarde pas à lui être donnée par l'infirmière.

« Ca y est mon poussin, vous rentrez chez vous. C'est vu avec le docteur.

« Chez moi ? Mais, j'ai toujours les yeux bandés.

« Une infirmière passera tous les jours ainsi que le docteur. Vous serez mieux chez vous. Les dispositions ont déjà été prises. Vous rentrez chez vous. »

Roy ne peut retenir un sourire.

Il aime cette infirmière.

* * *

**A son domicile**

On l'a ramené en ambulance jusque chez lui.

Il a entendu le loquet de sa porte qu'on retire et une voix féminine.

« C'est par là. »

_Riza ?_

Des infirmiers l'ont porté jusque dans son lit comme un enfant.

Mais il s'en fiche. Il est chez lui. Enfin.

Il est seul, une fois de plus. Il tend l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se dit derrière sa porte de chambre. Mais il n'entend que des bourdonnements de voix.

Sa porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre.

« Vous êtes bien installé Colonel ?

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, que faites vous ici ? »

Riza approche une chaise près du lit.

« Il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous ici, sinon, ils refusaient de vous laisser sortir. »

Ils restent silencieux.

« Je me suis permise de m'installer dans la chambre d'à côté. Je promets de ne rien déplacer. »

Roy reste silencieux.

« C'est juste le temps que vous alliez mieux. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous jouiez les infirmières pour moi.

« Il n'est pas question de jouer les infirmières, il y en a une qui viendra tous les jours pour changer vos bandages et vous faire les soins. Je suis là juste pour le reste. »

« Je suis fatigué. »

Riza se lève et sort de la chambre.

Roy se retourne sur le côté face à sa fenêtre pour sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

xxxxx

Riza l'a laissé seul jusqu'au soir. Elle revient les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel repose un bol de soupe fumante et un verre d'eau.

« Vous avez faim Colonel ?

« Non. »

« Vous devriez manger. Je vous ai préparé de la soupe.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Riza s'installe tout de même et remplit une cuillère à soupe qu'elle approche de ses lèvres.

« Mangez. »

Roy donne un coup de bras, tapant dans la cuillère, renversant la soupe partout.

« J'ai dit non, j'ai pas faim et je ne veux pas que vous vous occupiez de moi. »

Riza se lève d'un bond et s'écarte vivement du lit.

« Je… je suis désolée… »

Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre.

Roy reste figé dans son lit.

_Super, maintenant mes draps sont couverts de soupe._

Il se laisse aller contre son oreiller. Finalement, il regrette le temps où il était à l'hôpital.

Des bruits lui viennent de la chambre voisine.

Il se concentre sur eux. _Des sanglots_.

Riza pleure. Il peut l'imaginer allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les draps pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Il serre ses poings sur sa couverture.

Maintenant, il se déteste.

xxxxx

Il est réveillé le lendemain matin par la voix ô combien reconnaissable de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui à l'hôpital :

« Alors mon poussin, comment ça se passe ? Faites moi voir tout ça. »

Elle se penche sur lui. Roy la laisse le tripoter par-ci par-là, prendre sa tension, vérifier ses constantes, etc. et lui faire sa toilette.

Dieu, qu'il déteste ça !

« Ne pourrai-je pas le faire moi-même ?

« Bientôt. Le docteur pense vous retirer votre bandage d'ici quelques jours. »

Elle jette un regard vers l'assiette sur la table de chevet et les traces de soupe sur les draps.

« Tout cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un cauchemar, vous retrouverez l'usage de votre œil droit et vous pourrez entamer votre rééducation. Je suis sûre que d'ici quelques semaines vous trotterez comme un lapin. »

L'infirmière lui passe un gant sur son torse.

« Mais pour ça, il faut vous nourrir, sinon vous allez vous affaiblir. »

« Je sais. »

L'infirmière continue sa tâche.

« Cette jeune femme semble tout à fait capable de s'occuper de vous. Elle vous est très dévouée. »

Roy reste silencieux.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui accepteraient de faire ce qu'elle fait pour vous.

« Justement, je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Et qui le fera alors ?

« Je ne sais pas, n'importe quelle infirmière, je m'en fiche. Mais pas elle.

« Nous sommes en sous-effectif, c'est déjà bien que je puisse venir chez vous pour vous faire vos soins. Bien des malades aimeraient pouvoir bénéficier de votre traitement.

« Ah oui, et vous croyez que ces malades voudraient aussi avoir un œil en moins et ne plus tenir sur leurs jambes ? »

L'infirmière perd son calme.

« Vous êtes en vie vous au moins. Beaucoup n'auront pas cette chance ! Et certains mourront peut-être dans un lit d'hôpital, seul. Alors arrêtez de geindre et profitez de ce qui vous est offert. »

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et repart de plus belle.

« Sans cette jeune femme, vous seriez peut-être mort. Vous devriez lui être reconnaissant pour ça. Et aussi pour s'être portée volontaire pour s'occuper d'un chameau comme vous ! »

Roy ferme sa bouche et laisse finir l'infirmière en silence.

Elle vient juste de partir lorsque Riza entre à son tour.

« Bonjour Colonel. Voulez-vous déjeuner ? »

Roy hoche la tête.

« Bien. Je vous prépare du café. Voulez-vous des toasts ?

« S'il vous plait. »

Riza s'absente le temps nécessaire à la préparation de son petit déjeuner.

Roy essaye de se redresser, mais il ne réussit qu'à réveiller les douleurs partout dans son corps.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Riza pose son plateau et se penche sur lui pour l'aider. Elle passe doucement un bras dans son dos et le relève, de l'autre bras, elle remonte les oreillers et repose Roy.

« Voila.

« Merci. »

« J'ai pris une grande tasse à anse, comme ça vous pourrez boire tout seul votre café. »

Elle lui met la tasse dans ses mains. Roy la porte à ses lèvres.

« C'est chaud. »

« Attendez, je vais poser le plateau sur vos genoux. Vous poserez la tasse dessus. »

Roy sent le poids du plateau sur ses jambes, puis il sent la main chaude de Riza se refermer sur son poignet et le guider pour qu'il pose sa tasse.

Elle lui indique où se trouvent les tartines.

« Comme ça, vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul. »

Roy l'entend ressortir de la chambre. Il attrape à tâtons une tartine et mord dedans.

Il est mort de faim.

xxxxx

Il ne sait pas comment elle fait, mais dès qu'il a terminé, Riza revient le débarrasser.

« Je vais devoir changer vos draps. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez vous déplacer jusqu'au fauteuil si je l'approche du lit ? »

Roy hoche la tête.

« Les draps sont dans le bas de l'armoire. »

Riza sort des draps propres et approche le fauteuil. Elle tire les couvertures qui couvrent Roy et l'aide à se redresser.

« Doucement. Asseyez-vous.

« Ca tourne.

« Prenez votre temps. Quand ça va mieux, vous me dites.

« Ca va. »

Roy essaye de faire glisser ses jambes sur le rebord du lit. Une jambe après l'autre. Riza le soutient toujours.

« Colonel, le fauteuil est juste là. Vous allez passer vos bras autour de mon cou et je vais vous guider jusqu'à lui. D'accord ? N'hésitez pas à vous appuyer sur moi. »

Roy sent Riza qui se penche sur lui et passe ses bras dans son dos. C'est idiot, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Il sent ses joues qui le brûlent.

Lentement, il passe ses bras autour du cou de Riza et s'accroche. Il pousse sur ses jambes alors qu'il sent Riza qui le soulève.

Ainsi enlacés, Riza le guide jusqu'au fauteuil. Enfin, avec un dernier souffle, Roy s'assoit. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve assis depuis le soir où il a combattu Bradley.

Il est heureux même s'il a mal partout.

Il entend Riza qui retire les draps et les jette par terre. Lorsqu'elle déplie dans les airs ceux propres, il sent le léger courant d'air qu'ils font lorsqu'ils retombent sur son matelas.

Riza s'active.

« Où est Hayate ?

« Je l'ai laissé en garde chez Gracia Hugues. Je ne savais pas si vous accepteriez d'héberger un chien.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, et il doit vous manquer. Vous pouvez le faire venir.

« Merci, c'est gentil.

« J'aime les chiens. »

Riza le regarde alors qu'elle borde le drap sous le matelas. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices sur sa joue. Elle sait qu'elles s'atténueront, mais elles seront toujours là, lui rappelant qu'elle avait été incapable de le protéger, d'arriver à temps pour le sauver et de sauver ce petit garçon.

Elle se redresse et marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Voulez vous retourner dans le lit ou rester dans le fauteuil ? »

Sa voix n'est pas aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Roy tend l'oreille, il sent son trouble, mais juge plus prudent de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

« Je voudrai rester un peu ici.

« Très bien. »

Roy l'entend se déplacer dans la chambre. _Que fait-elle ?_

Puis il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je reviens. »

Elle est partie.

Roy reste silencieux. Il sent sur lui l'odeur de son parfum, celui là même qu'il a senti dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il se sent seul. Il veut qu'elle revienne.

xxxxx

Plus tard, il entend des bruits de voix et sa porte qui s'ouvre. Une truffe humide lui pousse sa main et une langue râpeuse lui lèche les doigts.

« Hé, Hayate ! Tu viens me dire bonjour mon bonhomme ! »

Riza se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle regarde son Colonel sourire pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

xxxxx

Roy retient son souffle. Il est angoissé et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent un peu plus à chaque couche de tissus qu'on lui retire.

Riza se tient dans un coin de la chambre. Elle-même retient son souffle alors que le chirurgien ôte les bandages. Les volets ont été tirés pour éviter une trop vive clarté.

Elle n'a plus prié depuis les jours sombres d'Ishbal et aujourd'hui, de vieilles prières remontent à la surface de son esprit.

Enfin, le dernier pansement tombe au sol.

Roy se tient bien assis dans son lit, les yeux fermés.

Riza découvre pour la première fois l'ampleur des dégâts et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle se dégoûte et sort de la chambre. Elle a besoin d'air.

Elle prend son sac et s'échappe de la maison. Dans une ruelle, elle se laisse tomber contre un mur et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'a plus été depuis son entrée dans l'armée.

xxxxx

« Bien Colonel. Vous allez ouvrir l'œil droit doucement. Ne forcez pas. Voila. »

Roy suit les instructions que lui donne le docteur. Il ouvre son œil valide. Tout d'abord, il ne perçoit qu'une lumière fade et des formes floues comme si tout était sous un filtre liquide.

« Alors Colonel ?

« Je ne sais pas, tout est… distordu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. D'ici quelques heures, votre vue se sera améliorée et vous verrez aussi bien qu'avant. »

Le docteur marque une pause.

« Au début, vous risquez d'être déstabilisé, il vous faudra réapprendre à voir à l'aide d'un seul œil. Mais dans quelques jours, vous n'y prêterez plus attention. »

Roy se passe une main devant le visage.

« Colonel, je dois vous avertir. Vos cicatrices ne sont pas très belles à voir, mais elles sont récentes et s'estomperont avec le temps. Votre peau est encore enflée et rougie. Ca ne durera pas, mais il faut laisser le temps faire son travail. Vous me comprenez ? »

Roy hoche la tête.

« Bien. » Le docteur se relève du lit. « Pensez à bien vous baigner les yeux tous les jours. Pas la peine d'encourir une infection en plus. »

Le docteur remet son manteau et prend sa mallette.

« Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir entamer votre rééducation. Vous n'allez pas rester tout le restant de votre vie dans ce lit à la charge de cette jeune personne. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le docteur s'apprête à sortir de la chambre.

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un après demain. D'ici là, prenez des forces, dormez, mangez et restez tranquille. »

« Au revoir docteur.

« Au revoir Colonel. A bientôt. »

xxxxx

Le docteur est parti depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque Riza entre dans sa chambre. Elle s'approche lentement de lui. Sa silhouette floue danse dans l'œil de Roy.

Il lui sourit.

« Et la lumière fut. »

Il devine plus qu'il ne voit que Riza lui sourit en retour.

« Où étiez-vous ?

« Hayate avait besoin de sortir. »

Il ne lui rétorque pas que Hayate n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis l'arrivée du médecin. Elle n'a jamais su lui mentir.

« C'est encore flou, mais le médecin dit que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures pour que tout redevienne clair. »

« Voulez-vous que j'ouvre les volets à présent ?

« Oui, ce serait bien. »

Riza se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre dont elle écarte les volets. Elle reste là, dos tourné. Roy la regarde, il discerne sa silhouette qui se découpe dans la luminosité du jour.

Il sent son parfum que le vent transporte jusqu'à lui.

« Lieutenant… Riza… »

Elle se tourne vers lui brusquement.

« Il n'y a plus de fruits, je vais en chercher. Je reviens dans une heure. »

Riza sort de la pièce. Elle le laisse une fois de plus.

Roy n'a jamais autant détesté être seul.

xxxxx

Elle n'est revenue que tard le soir. Elle lui a apporté son dîner et s'est retirée dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il est allongé dans le noir, il entend les notes langoureuses des violons qui s'emmêlent et s'harmonisent d'un adagio, provenant de la pièce voisine.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse la musique envahir son esprit. Il voudrait qu'elle soit là, avec lui. Il peut sentir son parfum qui embaume toute la maison à présent.

Il s'endort.

xxxxx

Le lendemain, il a presque recouvert une vision normale. Il n'y tient plus. Il veut se voir. Il n'a de cesse de demander à Riza de lui donner un miroir.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle lui en tend un.

Roy garde le miroir tourné sur ses genoux.

« Je voudrai être seul. »

Riza sort.

Alors il lève l'accessoire devant lui. Ses yeux sont clos. Lentement, il ouvre son œil droit et découvre son visage ravagé.

Le miroir lui tombe des mains. Il éclate en sanglots.

xxxxx

Riza dans le couloir l'entend. Elle veut mourir.

xxxxx

Lorsqu'elle pénètre de nouveau dans sa chambre bien plus tard, Roy arbore un cache sur son œil blessé.

« Le médecin me l'avait donné. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le porter jusqu'à maintenant. »

Riza s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit et commence à lui éplucher une pomme. Son regard est baissé sur le fruit qu'elle pèle.

« Je suis désolée Colonel. J'ai échoué. Le plan était parfait, si seulement j'étais arrivée à temps. »

_Ainsi c'est cela ? Toutes ces larmes, tous ces silences, toute cette peine. Riza se sent coupable_ _de mon état_. Pour un peu, il se sentirait soulagé. _Ce n'est que ça._

Il ressent le besoin de la réconforter et tend une main pour se saisir d'une mèche de cheveux qu'elle a laissés libres.

Ses cheveux sont doux et soyeux. Ce geste est le plus intime qu'ils aient jamais partagé.

« Ce monde n'est pas parfait Lieutenant. C'est pour cela qu'il est magnifique. »

Riza regarde ses doigts qui caressent ses cheveux. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir à cette proximité qui la met mal à l'aise.

Tant d'années à garder ses distances, à taire, refreiner et cacher ses sentiments ne s'oublient pas en une seconde.

Finalement, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de lui tendre un quartier de pomme à manger.

Roy retire sa main et attrape le quartier du bout des lèvres. Les chairs du fruit éclatent dans sa bouche libérant toute leur saveur.

xxxxx

Roy a commencé sa rééducation. Tous les jours un kiné vient à son domicile pour l'exercer.

Riza en profite pour sortir et aller se promener avec Hayate. Elle ne veut pas être dans leurs jambes, au propre comme au figuré.

Sans compter que voir Mustang ainsi diminué la torture. Chaque fois qu'elle aperçoit un rictus de douleur sur son visage, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour les lui cacher, son cœur se serre.

Quoiqu'on lui dise, elle sait quelle est sa part de responsabilité dans l'état de son Colonel.

Elle sait aussi que jamais rien ne pourra racheter sa faute. Même si elle devait passer sa vie à ses côtés à le soigner et le servir, ce ne serait pas encore suffisant.

Lorsqu'elle rentre, elle trouve généralement Roy assis dans un fauteuil qui l'attend.

Elle se sent d'autant plus coupable qu'elle peut se déplacer comme bon lui semble alors que lui est encore cloué sur un fauteuil.

Elle lui apporte un verre d'eau, et il peut sentir les odeurs du dehors qu'elle porte avec elle. Roy l'interroge sur ce qu'elle a vu, sur ce qu'il se passe dans le monde alors que lui vit au ralenti, elle lui raconte sa balade et lui donne tous les détails qui lui passent par la tête.

D'autre fois, Roy s'enferme dans un silence hostile. Il ne veut pas savoir, il veut oublier que le monde continue sans lui.

xxxxx

Roy s'enferme de plus en plus dans son esprit. Ses progrès ne vont pas assez vite à son goût. Il a même parfois l'impression de régresser.

Le kiné lui assure du contraire, mais lui voit bien qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à se déplacer sans aide.

L'été s'est installé sur Central City, chaque jour est plus chaud que le précédent.

Il a décidé de s'entraîner plus intensivement. Il passe des heures à essayer de marcher en se retenant aux meubles. Lorsque Riza se précipite pour le retenir, il la repousse sans ménagement.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant Hawkeye ! »

Alors Riza se tait et retourne à ce qu'elle faisait.

En fin d'après-midi, il tombe d'épuisement dans son lit. Son front est brûlant.

Il a dû s'évanouir parce que lorsqu'il se réveille, il sent la caresse fraîche d'un chiffon humide sur son visage.

Il sent les mains qui déboutonnent sa chemise et en écartent les pans pour passer le chiffon sur son torse.

Il prend conscience que ce ne peut être que Riza. Instinctivement, il attrape le poignet de la jeune femme.

« Non.

« Colonel, vous êtes fiévreux, il faut vous rafraîchir et changer votre chemise. Laissez moi faire. »

Alors Roy la relâche et se laisse tomber sur son oreiller.

Il se laisse faire. Riza lui retire sa chemise avec des gestes précautionneux. Il ne porte plus de pansements depuis longtemps. Ses cicatrices sont apparentes.

Riza arrête son geste un instant, puis doucement, presque tendrement, entreprend de le rafraîchir.

Roy a fermé les yeux. Il aime la sensation de Riza près de lui, sa main si proche de son corps, seulement séparée de sa peau par un tissu.

« Que faites vous ici Lieutenant ?

« Comment ça Colonel ?

« Vous êtes installée chez moi depuis plusieurs semaines, et vous n'êtes pas allée une seule fois travailler.

« J'avais des congés en retard à prendre… »

Roy laisse planer le silence entre eux.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Je sais lorsque vous essayez de me dissimuler quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Riza arrête son geste, le temps de le regarder dans les yeux,

« Je bénéficie d'un repos pour blessure. Comme vous. »

Roy se redresse sur ses coudes.

« Pour blessure ? »

Riza acquiesce.

« Quelle blessure ?

« J'ai reçu l'une des balles de Archer dans le bras. Rien de grave. »

Roy ne la quitte pas des yeux. _Ainsi Riza a été blessée par cet ignoble salaud._ _C'est elle qui culpabilise alors que c'est moi qui ai conçu ce plan, et elle a été blessée._

« Faites moi voir. »

Riza se fige. Et se tourne vers lui. Le regard de Roy ne vacille pas.

« Je veux voir. »

Riza pose son chiffon dans la bassine et entreprend de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Elle dévoile son épaule droite suffisamment bas pour que la trace d'entrée de la balle apparaisse.

Elle détourne son visage dont les joues se sont colorées.

Mais les yeux de Roy ne quittent pas la cicatrice grosse comme une pièce de monnaie. Il tend sa main pour la toucher du bout des doigts.

Il est hypnotisé par ce petit morceau de peau à la pigmentation plus pâle qui incarne le pire de ses cauchemars.

Riza ose enfin se tourner vers lui. Elle suit son regard sur son bras et passe elle-même ses doigts sur les marques qui barrent son torse.

« Elle n'est rien comparée aux vôtres. »

Roy tourne ses yeux vers elle et lui serre sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne dites pas ça Riza. »

Sa voix est basse, sa main chaude sur la sienne.

Oubliant tout le reste, pour n'écouter que son instinct, Riza se penche vers lui et pose sa tête contre son torse, dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle veut être là.

Roy referme ses bras sur elle et l'attire plus près.

Ils s'endorment ainsi enlacés.

Juste deux adultes que la vie a malmenés, en quête de réconfort.

xxxxx

Roy arrive à se déplacer à présent à l'aide d'une canne. Ils sont sortis aujourd'hui pour aller au marché.

Il regarde Riza lui sourire par-dessus son épaule. Il sait que son sourire ne s'adresse qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Mais ce sourire lui fait mal, il ne s'en juge pas digne.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la nuit qu'ils ont passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'en a reparlé depuis et cela ne s'est plus jamais reproduit. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le matin, Riza était déjà sortie de sa chambre.

Il s'interroge sur ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Il ne mérite pas une femme comme Riza. D'ailleurs, il ne mérite plus aucune d'entre elles. Que peut-il bien apporter à présent ? Ses balafres sur son corps et son visage ne sont que le reflet de son esprit brisé.

Il n'est qu'une coquille vide, une poupée de chiffon à qui on a donné la parole.

Il s'interroge aussi sur ce qu'elle peut réellement ressentir pour lui. Et si ce n'était que le résultat de la culpabilité qu'il éveille chez elle ? Pour rien au monde il ne veut lui faire pitié.

Ils ont passé tellement d'années à se tourner autour, se chercher, se frôler, se désirer en secret, mais aujourd'hui alors que plus rien ne semble pouvoir les retenir, jamais les barrières qui les séparaient ne lui ont semblé si insurmontables.

Il ne s'agit plus de règles ou de code de bonne conduite. A présent, les barrières sont fixées par son esprit.

Il se sent incapable de pouvoir donner du bonheur à quiconque.

Ce n'est plus possible. Non. Plus maintenant.

En renonçant à ses ambitions de devenir Führer, tout ce qu'il avait fait et accepté pour arriver à ses fins avait perdu toute raison d'être et ses mains qui pouvaient supporter les pires exactions jusqu'alors, se trouvaient à présent tâchées du sang de ses victimes.

Dans sa chute, il avait aveuglément entraîné ses équipiers, son meilleur ami, mais aussi Alphonse et Edward Elric. Il les avait tous manipulé, comme de simples pions sur un échiquier.

Et aujourd'hui Edward était porté disparu, Riza avait été blessée et avait sacrifié une carrière qui aurait pu être prometteuse et Maes avait perdu la vie et laissé derrière lui une femme et une jeune enfant qui devra grandir sans père.

Il a le sentiment profond de souiller tout ce qu'il touche, alors comment laisser une personne de plus approcher autant de lui et risquer de la faire souffrir en retour ?

xxxxx

Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery sont venus lui rendre visite. Il ne les a plus revu depuis qu'ils se sont séparés avant la bataille contre Bradley.

Il était assis dans son salon lorsque Riza était entrée un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez de la visite. »

Il y a quelque temps maintenant qu'ils ont laissé tomber les Colonel et Lieutenant. Parfois, cela revient, mais c'est de plus en plus rare.

Elle était suivie de peu dans la pièce par ses anciens compagnons. Un peu gênés de retrouver leur Colonel à son domicile, sans son uniforme et arborant un cache sur son œil perdu.

Les rumeurs avaient couru sur son état, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient pu avoir confirmation jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils semblent toutefois soulagés. C'est moins grave que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Et ce bandeau donne même un certain style à Mustang. Mais aucun n'ose plaisanter sur le sujet.

Il leur faudra quelques longues minutes avant qu'ils arrivent à se détendre et se sentir confortable dans ce salon ensoleillé.

Riza reste silencieuse dans son fauteuil, les écoutant discuter de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement tout sujet relatif aux homoculi et à Bradley en particulier, jusqu'à ce que Mustang pose la question :

« Des nouvelles d'Edward ? »

« Non Colonel, toujours pas. Il semble qu'il se soit sacrifié pour redonner son apparence humaine à son frère. On ne l'a plus revu depuis la réapparition d'Alphonse. »

Mustang reste le regard dans le vague. Il entend Havoc qui s'éclaircit la gorge,

« Colonel, quand pensez-vous revenir au QG ? Ce n'est plus vraiment pareil sans vous là bas. »

La réponse de Mustang tombe comme un couperet :

« Je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Mais Colonel…

« Je ne suis plus votre Colonel. A aucun d'entre vous. C'est fini. »

Le silence plane encore un moment. Roy n'ose plus regarder aucun d'eux, surtout Riza. Il entend quelque part une tasse cogner contre une soucoupe. Il devine que c'est celle de Riza. Elle est choquée, mais il sait qu'elle ne dira rien. En tout cas pas devant les autres.

xxxxx

Le soir est venu et la maison est silencieuse. Ils sont tous partis depuis des heures. Il est seul avec Riza.

Elle est dans la cuisine et prépare le dîner.

Il s'est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'ose pas s'approcher plus près.

Elle lui tourne le dos et reste obstinément silencieuse. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il est là, juste à quelques pas d'elle. Mais elle a peur de laisser les mots sortir de sa bouche et de ne plus pouvoir en retenir le flot. Alors elle se tait et fait ce qu'elle a à faire.

Ce silence tue Roy, aussi décide-t-il de le briser en premier :

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai sans doute dû vous en parler avant. »

Riza continue ses gestes précis, mais les muscles de son dos se sont raidis. C'est d'une voix presque éteinte qu'elle lui répond sans se retourner :

« Pourquoi auriez-vous dû le faire ? Depuis quand me devez-vous quelque chose ? »

Roy s'avance dans la cuisine et prend une chaise.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela aurait été plus correct de ma part, vous vous occupez de moi depuis longtemps maintenant…

« C'est vrai, depuis bien des années en fait. Et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dû en retour et je n'ai jamais rien attendu non plus. Je suis un lieutenant, et je fais mon travail, c'est tout. Alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? »

La réponse surprend Roy. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de froideur. De la colère, des reproches, peut-être même des cris ou des pleurs, mais pas ce ton glacial.

« Je suis désolé.

Riza se tourne vers lui et dépose le repas sur la table.

« Ne le soyez pas. »

Ils dînent en silence, rapidement.

Riza se lève pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Roy s'approche de l'évier.

« Je vais vous aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

Ainsi congédié, Roy ressort de la cuisine et s'installe au salon. Attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

Elle vient quelques minutes plus tard et s'installe avec un livre sur le canapé.

« Riza… »

Elle referme d'un claquement son livre et se lève.

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. »

Avant de sortir définitivement du salon elle lui dit :

« Vous avez bien récupéré à présent. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je partirai demain. Bonne nuit Colonel. »

Roy se retrouve seul dans le salon. Face à lui-même. A sa solitude. A sa colère. A ses démons.

Une vague de colère monte en lui. Il attrape le premier objet à sa portée, un petit vase, et le fracasse dans sa cheminée. Déchaînant par là toute sa frustration.

Mais ce geste ne sert à rien. Ou si peu. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il se sent toujours aussi minable.

Il se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'arrête un instant devant la porte de Riza. Il va frapper lorsqu'il entend les notes du même adagio que l'autre nuit. Il retient son geste et colle son front contre le bois de la porte.

Il murmure tout bas : « Je suis désolée Riza. »

Cette nuit là, le sommeil se refuse à lui.

xxxxx

Le lendemain Riza partit.

xxxxx

Il a reçu sa nouvelle affectation depuis quelques jours et se tient à présent sur le quai de la gare. Son train ne va plus tarder à partir. Encore quelques minutes et le chef de gare sifflera pour annoncer le départ et il partira pour les frimas de la frontière nord.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là sur le quai au lieu d'être assis dans son compartiment. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer de la voir une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Riza n'est plus jamais venue le voir après son départ. Comme promis, elle a tout laissé en ordre dans la chambre qu'elle a occupée, comme si elle n'y avait jamais dormi. Hormis une légère fragrance de parfum.

Ce parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où et dont il emportera le souvenir précieux dans sa tombe.

Il ne reste que deux minutes avant le départ. C'est idiot de patienter, elle ne viendra pas. Il soupire et monte les marches du wagon.

« Colonel… »

Roy se retourne. Riza se tient là, devant lui au bas des marches, en uniforme.

Dans un souffle il prononce son prénom :

« Riza… »

Elle baisse son visage.

« Revenez nous vivant Colonel. »

Roy redescend les marches pour se placer à sa hauteur. Il passe une main sous son menton et lui relève le visage.

Il ne peut retenir un sourire. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment Riza. L'un comme l'autre nous ne sommes pas prêt.

« Je le sais Colonel. C'est pour cela que je vous laisse partir.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander de m'attendre, … mais si je reviens, je le ferai pour vous. »

Un sifflement strident se fait entendre.

« Je vous attendrai Colonel. Je vous le promets. »

Roy passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui, ils s'embrassent avec toute la ferveur de leur amour et de leur désespoir.

Un deuxième sifflement les sépare. Roy la relâche et grimpe sur les marches avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vous le jure. Je reviendrai. »

Ses derniers mots meurent dans le bruit des machineries.

xxxxx

Il leur faudra deux années de séparation avant de se revoir sous le ciel ensoleillé de Central City, alors que le monde autour d'eux donne l'impression que l'heure de l'apocalypse est survenue, le temps semble marquer une pause alors que leurs regards se croisent.

Riza se tient devant lui dans un salut impeccable et lentement, elle baisse son bras alors qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Nous vous avons attendu, Colonel. »

**FIN**


End file.
